


Handsy

by cartooneddiva



Series: Korrasamis [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Maybe A Little Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartooneddiva/pseuds/cartooneddiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami in the middle of work, focused and concentrated and here comes Korra... Kissing and touching all the right places...bu-but This work needs to be done by mooooorning! Noooooo~ //I'm bad at summaries, I know.//</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handsy

Her head was resting in the palm of her hand, her nimble fingers clenching loose strands stings of hairs. The clutter of designs and blueprints scattered about her desk as she let out a heavy exhale. Her eyes examining the contents of the table, making contact with the envelope buried under an extensive amount of other mail. Tearing the wax seal open and sliding the neatly typed letter out. Must have been written with one of those fancy typewriters from the Fire Nation, she thought as she skimmed over the text. The last sentences popping out brightly to her, plain as day, reading: "Extension for the city is initiate. I, President Raiko, insist immediate repair to the city, and Future Industries' involvement to contribute is necessary. With a soon return, we dearly hope you can-," she slammed the paper against the wood with a grunt her gaze eyeing the signature.

"Chairman Rakio, Republic City," she grumbled aloud, she can almost see the smirk on his face. The woman playing with a couple metal stones, looked her way, the air twirling above her palm coming to a halt and the pebbles dropping to the floor with a slight flick. Her legs hung from the leather love seat on the other side of the room, her head leaning on the arm of the opposite side, and a burgundy blanket draped across her body.

"You okay, Asami," she curiously asked, her feet swinging from the air to the shaggy carpet, throwing her body up and sending her warmth soaring. The dark, shaggy haired woman made her way over to where the other was sitting, a hand over the taller lady's shoulder and fingering through the heap of paper. A longing huff left her lips and her head cocked to met the one hovering next to her's. Korra gave a forced smile, obviously confused followed by a faint giggle and she couldn't help but return the emotion.

"Are these your plans for rebuilding the city," she simply nodded, lifting up a small print with tons of lines and marks scribbled all over it. Her eyes sparkled and she lit up as she began to explain her idea, ".. I'm not sure if it's going to work as I described it, but I have to finish this copy tonight to hand into the company by morning. You know the whole ordeal, we all have to agree on something, yadda, yadda, business stuff," she placed the paper on top of the rest. Honestly, Korra had not clue what she was talking about, but to see her girlfriend so happy and excited about something that stressed her, made her feel the same.

"You should relax, you've been working all day," she pleaded, taking ahold of the wooden chair's frame and roughly turning it towards herself. The engineer's expression dropped, "I have lots of work to do. This project is due tomorrow, and I still have a lot to finish. I'm fine, Korra, I can relax when I finish this." She was not content with her answer, inching towards crimson lips with greed, her hand returning to the mahogany desk's only exposing surface. Her breath was warm, a weakness for the ravenette, she fully indulging herself in the husky odor she wore. She could feel her hands wanting to run through her delicate brown locks, her body twitching in hesitation, a hum coming from the lips closing in upon hers. They hadn't had a connection since returning from their vacation, they've been busy, and haven't made room for each other. Even coming out to their friends didn't keep them from separating the newly found lovers. She felt as if the world had it out for her, and she had to cram herself into hours of work. It wasn't the best solution, but it kept her mind off silly situations, like the one she was in now.

"Korra," she stuttered, trying to assert herself. Aggressively. Sliding back in her seat, her back jerked up on the frame, the object adjusting itself until it hit edge of another behind her. Trapped. It wasn't like she was forcing herself upon her girlfriend. She called it 'relieving some stress', and by just gazing into her cloudy green eyes, she knew that Asami was dealing with some stressors. And she could obviously tell by the way she spoke with meticulous and shyness, she wanted this. Her mouth opened to speak but taken aback, the dark woman's mouth was transfixed upon her's, subliminally entering her, the gap between them finally enclosed with wild arousal. The interjection of her argument didn't bother Asami anymore. She was more than willing to calm her nerves for a short while.

The more dominant woman, controlling the kiss scrapped her hand against the cool, pale skin that was located under her blouse. Receiving a low growl, she yanked her partner towards her with a stern motion. Korra wanted to assert who was in charge and obviously, so far it was her. She coiled her tongue around the familiar muscle in the opposing mouth, delicate sounds of pleasure escaping both of them. Hands found their way into her layered, chestnut fringe, gathering an indefinite amount. A twinge of stimulation forming, sparks flying with luminous joy, the scorching heat of their body's levels rising. Pigmented skin, a hand, fiddling with the lowest button of her dress shirt, the woman's region thrusting towards the action in confirmation. The small objects being plucked from the holes they were in, exposing the mistress' ivory skin and lacy, black bra. The cloth draping over her shoulders flimsily, debating whether to remove the article herself or not.

They rested for air, lips parted and their bodies quivering. Korra could feel the arm laying on the table behind Asami giving out, her elbow trembling, this never happens to her, knowing that she's one of the strongest people alive. Her body wanting to give was so unexplained. That same arm made its way to her lovers slouching shoulder, her hand sneaking under the loose fabric and slowly slipping it from her body. That moment, Asami's eyes widened, and looked into sapphire ones, "Korra, I really should get back to work. This was enough for no-," she was abruptly cut off by lips sloshing in contact with the heavily pulsing point of her neck. Her heart skipped, palpating, hammering in her ears, the only way to describe it was like, your heart was coming out of your chest, and your body melting like lavabending. Her voice escaped her in a thrilling cry, she felt the woman pressed to her skin work up a smirk and work her way around sensitive areas. Her hand slugged her other sleeve of by that point, She neatly took the blouse, hanging around her elbows, and tossing it to the side.

Asami's fingers pulled at the hind of the collar that Korra usual wore, the Southern Water Tribe getup. She did only have two outfits to choose from. Reacting instantly, she untied her belt and off came the pelt that hung around her waist, and basically held her pants up. Her skin tight top became loose, or at least, looser, and she proceeded to pull the dark blue garment from her body. Asami chucked it into the pile of clothing that was forming feet away, and tore off those silly arm wraps of hers. Her hands were now free to roam the rugged charcoal body that she called her's.

With Korra furiously sucking at multiple spots on her girlfriend's neck, teeth and all, Asami took the opportunity to use her shaken digits to explore every nook and cranny of her surface. Hands found themselves at shoulders, broad yet fragile. Trailing downwards, over the bandages she would use to bind herself, to her torso. Even being restricted, she could still feel her breasts perked underneath the restraints as the woman's lips curled into an eager smirk. With that, the elder gentlewomen threw her head back against the spine of the wooden seat she sat in, letting out a hollering mewl, appendages advancing along smooth, caramel skin.

Her lips departed from cool from the sweat drenched surface, a slight gasp coming from the teasee then a sigh. Her blue eyes darting up, hazy, emerald slits connecting with those fixated on her. Her hand gently placed on her supple cheek as she muttered.

"Asami," she began, her gaze more enhancing as ever, her name coming out creamy and silky. Her eyes opened to full extent, her lover continuing, "this is okay?" The answer was obvious, blurting out an immediate 'yes'. Although, the first thought in her head was the upcoming project she had due and agreeing to a night of pleasure would get her nowhere finished. Satisfied with the answer given, Korra's fingers were interlaced within her own, steadily upholding her and guiding her out of the study. There was complete silence until they made their way into the large bedroom and almost instantaneously, there was a pair of carnivorous lips applied to her own. What has she gotten herself into?

xxx

Her eyes fluttered open, the palm of her hand pressed roughly against her eyelids. A grunt made its way out as she ripped the sheet from her naked body and her feet slamming to the floor. Her head hurt. Not bad, but enough. Definitely from sleep deprivation she thought. Pupils slowly made contact with the clock, the time reading 8:26 or, at least, around there, it was hard to make out. Whatever the time was, she definitely knew she had awoken extremely late and should have been ready by now; usually leaving around nine. Her eyes perked wide opened, racing to the wooden dresser to gather her typical attire. Her girlfriend's randomly placed clothing littering the drawls. There were even items she couldn't possibly fit into anymore, though she still kept them. With her work clothes; she wore it everywhere else thought that didn't matter, in her arms, she headed to the master bathroom off in the other direction of the massive room.

With a glance in the mirror and a chuckle from behind her, her face grew in color. The woman still waking up wrapped up in the silk sheet shouted with ruthlessness, "sorry, 'Sami! You wouldn't stay still!" She argued, torment in her voice. Her younger counterpart was teasing her as she grazed fingertips over the several bruises covering her neck down. The brunette was content on inflicting damage, and that she did.

"Oh spirits! The way you sounded last night," she clenched the covers towards her, grinning with a brightness in her eyes. Her teeth gritted, giving a deadly stare at Korra, the girl nibbling at her lower lip, her childish grin turning sour. Asami's eyebrows furrowed, eyes squinting and pointing towards the most noticeable mark decorating her upper neck, "how am I supposed to show up to work with this on me?" Her words came out in a low hiss, agitated, she turned toward the mirror, her hand resting atop the love bite. The woman shrugged, covering her cackling with a throaty cough, "no idea. I don't think healing can fix that. Put a bandage over it?" Her suggestion was extremely ridiculous, but it was the only one she had, so she took it. With a sticky on her neck, horribly done makeup, messy hair, and an undead expression, she was rushing out the door.

"Love you, 'Sami! See you when you get home!"

She huffed, out the door she went without looking back at her girlfriend. Korra knew she loved her back and she was just angry. Of course, because of the many times she screamed it the night before. She smirked at the thought before completely dozing back off to sleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> It started out good. I should have ended it at the xxx but I just wanted to establish an angry/flustered Asami because of hickeys.. Without making it into a whole other chapter. I don't know how past me would feel about present me posting these without the "designated order" I had. Thanks for reading!


End file.
